Necedades
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Al final del día, Itachi no era como todos querían visualizarlo. Era lo que los otros lo habían hecho, aunque lo habían hecho algo que no era. Hasta que llegó su hermano, su redentor.  Esbozo de shonen-ai


**Cláusula de propiedad intelectual extendida: **¿Qué putas puedo hacer con mi rodilla, con personajes de Kishimoto que no son míos?

**Notas de un secreto: **Este fic fue escrito para una amiga en la página Amor-Yaoi (donde suelo estar). Está inspirado en una microficción de Federico Demarchi que coloco a continuación:

_Tratando de comprender el mundo, un sordo abrazado a un instrumento._

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Necedades<strong>

Memorias de un secreto~

Al final del día, Itachi no era como todos los demás querían visualizarlo. No era, siquiera, el simulacro desdibujado de la perfección que, cual dogma, los demás le atribuían; aunque se esforzaba por nunca elevar el velo de su realidad a los demás. Era lo que los otros lo habían hecho, aunque lo habían hecho algo que no era.

Muchas veces atribuyó sus frustraciones en la imagen que debía satisfacer. Jamás se le dio oportunidad de ser un niño, de jugar a la orilla del lago ni de esconderse tras las faldas de su madre. Siempre, ante todo, fue visto como el hijo de Fugaku, como la luz redentora que había logrado que el apellido Uchiha recobrara el ímpetu perdido con los años. Siempre, siempre, como un punto de comparación y no como un individuo.

Hasta que se vio reflejado por primera vez en la profundidad de un alma incorrupta, hasta que sintió por vez primera una mano que atrapaba su dedo en un acto simbólico de necesidad. Hasta que una pequeña, pero abrumadora, luz lo llenó de satisfacción ante la palabra _hermano_.

Sasuke se volvió para Itachi una extensión necesaria, un punto catártico en el que no había blancos ni negros. Era tan necesario el niño para él, que no podía catalogarlo más que como la verdadera raíz de su vida. Con Sasuke había nacido Itachi, no aquel remedo irrisorio de magnanimidad que todos veían en él. Al lado de su hermano se sentía libre, poseedor de un cuerpo independiente a todos los hilos que apresaban los deseos ajenos. Se sentía desencadenado por momentos, sin máscaras de fortaleza o de soledad, hasta que veía a los pueriles ojos y se daba cuenta de que para el infante, él era mucho más idealizado que para todos los demás. Era el modelo a seguir que, probablemente, jamás alcanzaría; el ídolo de piedra al que sólo se contentaría con admirar en el templo y rendirle tributo.

No quería eso. No deseaba ser un mito para la única persona que lo había desvelado tal cual era. No soportaría bajo ningún concepto que la marea de falsa admiración de los otros arrastrara también a su hermano. Sasuke, sin saberlo, era la persona más indispensable para Itachi, aquel sin el cual no podría vivir como algo más que una sombra.

Se quiso entregar a su hermano tal y como era, sin simulacros, quería que él lo conociera y que aprendiera también que ambos eran el eje de rotación del otro. No había Itachi sin Sasuke, ni Sasuke sin Itachi. Pero sabía que era una necedad el siquiera pretenderlo, cuando la verdad era inexorable. El tiempo pasaría, porque nunca se había detenido a tomar siquiera un aliento, y se encontraría con la insoportable realidad de que su hermano y él no eran dos espejos encontrados, destinados a reflejarse mutuamente, sino dos ciegos que juegan a verse mientras esperan a la muerte. Pronto, su hermano seguiría adelante, haría su vida y a él lo dejaría rezagado, como un juguete de la infancia con el que ya nunca jugaría, pero que tampoco se atrevía a tirar por el recuerdo de haberlo querido.

Sabía que actuaba como un ciego que se hacía la ilusión eterna de ver los colores y que, incluso, en ocasiones podía imaginarlos, pero eso no reducía su ceguera. Por el contrario, sólo hacía más miserable su condición. Mas no podía evitarlo. Añoraba ser para Sasuke lo más importante, que siempre pensara en él, que no viera en su existencia otra razón más que alcanzarlo y permanecer a su lado. Era consciente de que no podía conservar por siempre a ese niño de siete años que siempre buscaba seguir sus pasos, pero sentía un miedo irrefrenable a que pudiese encontrar una bifurcación en el camino y se fuera para siempre a parajes desconocidos por él.

Itachi no podía más que adorar a ese niño redentor que lo había obligado a salir de la coraza de dimes y diretes en la que había nacido. Se aferraba a él con todo su ser, con todas sus esperanzas. Por eso le resultaba tortuoso que llegara un punto en el que Sasuke no lo necesitara del mismo modo en que él lo hacía, ¿qué haría entonces? Ya había visto la luz, no quería regresar nunca más a las tinieblas.

Necesitaba, con todo su ser y a cualquier costo, que Sasuke girara junto con él. Que sus caminos dependiesen el uno del otro y, cual eslabones en una cadena, no se pudieran romper nunca. Su punto de catarsis, desde siempre lo había sabido, era su hermano… porque él no era lo que los demás querían ver, sino un hombre que ha visto su condición más vulnerable en unos ojos que no le corresponden. Era consciente de que su vida se extendía con la de Sasuke, que toda su existencia había nacido con él, y que en el momento en que fuese relegado a segundo plano, todo terminaría.

Fue por eso que lo hizo. Fue por eso que lo dejó llorando ahí, en medio de las ruinas sanguinolentas donde yacía muerto todo lo que amaba. Fue por ello que lo obligó a prometer que todas sus acciones irían orientadas a matarlo, que no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo.

A como él veía las cosas, si Sasuke era el único que le había entregado esa chispa de vida, él era el único que podría quitársela. Era su particular manera de trascender, de vivir por siempre dentro del único ser por quien quería hacerlo. Incluso a base del odio que, al final, siempre es más apasionado e indeleble que el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de un secreto: <strong>Ojalá esta historia haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
